


Discretion

by Thotful_writing



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, Hemlock Grove, Roman Godfrey - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Panic Attack, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: You recently moved back home to Hemlock Grove, a place you vowed to leave and never come back to, but after college and thousands of dollars of student debt you had accrued you had no choice but to move back home with your parents. There’s only one place worth working, the White Tower, your old schoolmate, Roman Godfrey, is now the CEO.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This is my first Roman Godfrey imagine, I think I’m going to make this my first multi-part imagine. Let me know what you think!  
> Warning: Could trigger anxiety if you have elevator phobia or claustrophobia.

Your mom told my mom you were in town, why didn’t you say something bitch? Let’s hang out! -H

Hey, sorry I just got here. I’m kind of tired maybe some other time.-Y/N

I’ll be there in 10 mins. -H

There was no point in arguing with Hannah, she would show up anyways. She was your best friend in High School, she was a little ditsy and way too happy, but she’s all you had and maybe she could distract you from your problems for a while. She pulled up in her old Honda, she got it for her 16th Birthday, you were impressed it held up this long.

“Oh my god, I am so glad you’re back! You have to tell me about college and literally everything you have been doing for the past 4 years” She screamed as she hugged you.

“College was fun, definitely different. I’ve just been going to school and getting into debt. What about you?” You said as you walked up to you room, hoping to shift the focus from you.

“I have been working for my mom, she makes pottery stuff and I help package and ship it. I tried to find a job but it’s only waitress or cashier. This town is a haven for boring bullshit jobs unless you work at the White Tower.” She replied walking around your room looking at various things.

“Well that sucks, I’m here to find a job. Guess it’ll be an easy choice, waitress or cashier?” You said jokingly.

“Yeah, I did hear Roman Godfrey was hiring a secretary or something, but I wouldn’t work for him, he was such an asshole in High School.” She said as she flipped through an old year book.

“Why would he need a secretary?” You asked confused.

“Oh that’s right, you’ve been gone. Well his mother had some sort of stroke and he took over at the Godfrey Institute. I heard his last secretary quit and left town very quickly. There’s always some weird shit going on with that family.” She replied.

You talked to Hannah for a while, laughing about stupid shit you used to do in High School and boys you had crushes on and what they were doing now. It was nice catching up with her and taking your mind off of things for a while. She left around midnight, she hugged you and said she’d see you around. You went up to your room and laid down in your bed, thinking about your job options, waitress or cashier? Or secretary? Could you really work for Roman Godfrey? You picked up your phone and searched Indeed for the job posting, there it was.

Executive Assistant- Godfrey Institute

Qualifications:

Must have a High School diploma or GED

Some college preferred

2+ years experience in office setting is preferred

Job Duties:

Basic office duties, copying, faxing, printing

Organizing schedule

Setting up travel arrangements

Miscellaneous Tasks

‘Miscellaneous Tasks? What the fuck is that?’ You said to yourself. You submitted your resum and closed the app smiling to yourself, ‘I must be crazy to think I’d be hired to work at the Godfrey Institute. Working for Roman, or under Roman? That doesn’t sound too bad, working under Roman’ Your thoughts began to wander, as you closed your eyes and drifted into sleep.

“You like that slut? You like being fucked by Roman fucking Godfrey?” Roman slammed into you again and again.

“Oh fuck, please don’t stop” You moaned.

“Are you ok dear? it’s nearly 11am.” You heard your mom asking.

‘What the fuck is she doing here’ You thought, confused. She knocked on your door and asked again bringing you into reality and out of your dream. Just a dream, a damn good dream. You threw the covers off of you and started to get out of bed.

“I’m fine mom, just getting up.” You replied. Could she have worse timing?

You grabbed your phone and started going through emails. One from Hannah:

Here is a link to a waitress job I found last night, you’d look so cute in the uniforms!

And another:

This one has better hours and the pay is a little better, plus you could get us free food!

And then an email from the Godfrey Institute:

Dear Applicant,

We have reviewed your resumé and would like you to come in for an interview today at 2:00pm. Please bring a copy of your transcripts. If you cannot come at this time we will move on to the next applicant. Please reply to this email by 11:30am to let us know.

Sincerely,

The Godfrey Institute

You hesitated for a moment, did you really want to work for Roman? The pay would probably be good, but would it be worth dealing with him? ‘I do need a job’ You thought to yourself. You typed a quick reply, trying your best to sound more professional and less 18th century poet.

To whom it may concern,

I will be able to attend the interview today at 2:00pm and will have all of the required documents with me.

Thank you,

Y/N, B.A.

It was 1:45pm, you stood in the lobby of the White Tower, wearing a button up top and pencil skirt, it was the only professional outfit you had. You held a folder with 3 copies of your transcripts, not knowing how many people would be at the interview you decided 3 was a good number. Your phone buzzed, it was Hannah:

Good Luck on your interview! -H

How did she know?! You didn’t even tell her.

How did you know? Are you following me?-Y/N

No dumbass, your Snapchat Location is on. I can see where you’re at and unless you volunteered for some weird experiment then you’re there for a job.-H

“Miss? Mr. Godfrey is ready for you.” A dark-haired man said to you, as you put your phone away. He motioned for you to follow him.

You started to get anxious, you were meeting with Roman directly, you had assumed you’d meet with HR or something, not that he would be conducting the interview himself. But you will be working for him so he should have a say in who is hired. As you rode the elevator up you began to fidget, you had a bad experience in an elevator once, you were stuck for 3 hours and it gives you anxiety whenever you get in one now. Finally, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. The man led you down a long hallway to two big doors. He opened a door for you, you took a deep breath and walked in. Roman sat at his desk, typing on his computer, never looking up at you.

“Come, sit.” He motioned toward a chair in front of you.

You walked over and sat down. You started to fidget with your fingers nervously again. ‘What am I doing here, I don’t belong here, I should have gotten that waitressing job’ You were snapped out of your thoughts when Roman asked you a question.

“Experience?” He asked quickly.

“Um I worked a little at my school’s library, so I um have great organizational skills, and um I ca-”

“Can you speak without saying ‘um’ every other word? It makes you sound incompetent.” He interrupted you.

“Sorry, I u- I didn’t realize I was saying it that often. As I was saying, I can use most office equipment and I’m u- a quick learner.” You struggled to cut the word ‘um’ from your vocabulary.

“Discretion?” Roman asked.

“I’m not sure what you mean?” You said, slightly confused, ‘what would a secretary need to be discrete about? Was he planning on doing something that warranted secrecy?’ You thought to yourself.

“You are aware that you’re applying for a job at one of the most prestigious companies in the world and that we conduct business that does not need to be shared all over town, therefore discretion is fucking needed. Or maybe you thought since we went to school together you’d come in here and be given a job without having to work for it?” He said angrily, staring intensely into your eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, I wasted your time, I’m not fit for this job I’ll leave.” You stammered as you grabbed your bag and walked out.

“Wait-” You heard Roman call after you, but tears were already springing to your eyes as you kept walking.

You made your way down the hallway and to the elevator, you pushed the button quickly, just wanting to get out of there as quick as you could. ‘Why did you come here, he is still an asshole, but now he’s an asshole with a job you desperately need.’ You thought as you waited for the elevator. Finally, the elevator showed up, the doors opened, and you quickly went inside. As the doors began to close you saw a big hand slip between them causing them to open, it was Roman, he stepped in and the doors closed.

“Look, I’m sorry for what I said back there, I didn’t mean to come across like such a dick” He said apologizing.

You hadn’t looked at him yet due to the tears streaming down your face. He was so fucking rude to you for no reason and now you were in this fucking elevator with him.

“No, you didn’t have to be such a fucking dick!” You snapped and looked at him, tears running down your face.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to make you cry, I-“ He was cut off when the elevator stopped and the lights flickered and then shut off.

A red light started flashing in the elevator. Roman pushed an emergency button on the panel but nothing happened. Your heart began to pound.

“Fuck, looks like there was a power surge, we are going to be stuck in here for a while.” Roman said, he looked over at you seeing your breath quicken.

“Hey, are you ok?” He turned towards you.

“N-no, I am not fucking ok, I hate elevators, I-I can’t be stuck in here, I need to get out” You said between breaths as your heart rate continued to rise.

“Well we aren’t going to be able to leave for a while, they have to reboot the power and then get the system up and running bef-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence due to you cutting him off.

“Just shut the fuck up, that is absolutely the last thing I need to hear right now.” You said as you could feel your heart about to beat out of your chest.

“Oh shit, are you claustrophobic? He asked.

“Nope, nope, just a get little anxiety when I get in an elevator and it doesn’t fucking go and I’m trapped inside it” You responded, closing your eyes hoping it would help.

“Sounds like claustrophobia to me.” Roman said smugly.

“I’m not in the mood to argue semantics with you Roman.” You sighed, your eyes still closed.

You stood there, breathing erratically, your heart continuing to pound. Roman moved to stand behind you. He pulled you to where your back was against his chest.

“What are you doing?!” You asked shocked when you felt his hands on your shoulders.

“I’m helping you, match your breathing to mine. Breath in and out.” He said as he breathed in deep, his chest against your back.

You tried to do as he said but it was hard with all the other thoughts going through your head, ‘what if we never get out, what if the elevator falls 20 floors, what if we run out of oxygen?’ Roman noticed you struggling to focus so he began to unbutton your shirt, you gasped and tried to pull away but he moved his other hand to your waist and held you in place.

“What are you doing now?!” You asked confused.

“Relax, I need to have access to your skin.” He replied as he continued unbuttoning your shirt.

Roman then took his hand and splayed it across you, you looked down at the large hand covering most of your chest. You felt a heat start to pool between your legs at his firm touch.

“Now, breath in and out, follow my breaths.” Roman whispered against your ear as he pressed in on your chest and then relaxed his hand.

You closed your eyes again and tried to focus your breathing. You could feel Roman’s breathing in your ear, it was sending tingles down your spine. Your heart rate began to slow as you relaxed under his touch. As Roman was pressed against your back you could feel his body heat radiating around you, warming you. You were suddenly pulled from your thoughts when the elevator jerked.

“Fuck, I hate fucking elevators! I need to get the fuck out of here!” You yelled and tried to move from Roman’s grasp, but he held you tighter, not letting you move an inch.

You were still pressed against him, once you stilled in his embrace he began to move his hand from your chest to your throat, he gently wrapped his hand around it.

“Hush now baby, I’ve got you.” Roman whispered into your ear.

His firm grip on your throat and calm tone helped you relax against him again. You tried steadying your breathing again. Your heart rate began to slow once more. Roman held your throat as his other hand moved down from your waist and reached the hem of your skirt, lifting it up your thighs. Roman began softly kissing your neck as his hand moved to the front of your panties. He cupped your center and began to rub you through your panties, gently and softly. You leaned your head back giving him better access to your neck, he continued kissing you, a soft moan escaped from your lips as he touched you.

“That’s it baby, relax for me.” He spoke softly into your ear.

Roman continued his ministrations against your center, that combined with the feeling of his hand around your neck and soft kissing was making you wet. You wanted, no you needed more from him. You were pressed against him and could feel his cock pressed into you, growing harder. Roman could feel the wetness between your legs.

“So wet for me already baby? Tell me what you need princess.” He whispered into your ear.

“P-please, Roman I need you” You managed to squeak out.

“Oh princess, you’ll need to beg better than that. Come on, tell daddy what you need and I’ll give it to you.” He growled in your ear as he continued gently rubbing you through your now soaked panties.

“P-please, I-I need you to make me come d-daddy, please?” You whined.

“Such a good girl for daddy” Roman said softly.

He suddenly moved his hand up and into the front of your panties. He slid his long fingers into your slick folds, gently rubbing your clit. The sensations were too much, you bucked your hips against his hand. Roman smiled against your neck and continued his teasing as he gently rubbed your clit with his skilled fingers. You could feel your orgasm building up, needing release. All of a sudden, the lights in the elevator came on, and you felt the elevator jerk and begin moving.

“You have about 10 seconds to come princess, so let’s make this quick” Roman said sternly in your ear.

He moved his hand down and inserted two fingers into your center, he began rubbing the palm of his hand against your clit, moving faster and faster, your release building up. You weren’t sure if you’d be able to come before the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

“Come right the fuck now princess” He said through gritted teeth.

His words were your undoing, your walls tensed and you felt your orgasm slam into you. You came hard on Roman’s hand, he continued to push his fingers into you helping your release. As you started to come to the end of your orgasm and back into reality Roman removed his hand from your panties and brought his fingers to his mouth and licked your juices from them. You began to quickly button your shirt and pulled your skirt back down. The elevator doors opened, you stepped out and Roman grabbed your arm and turned you towards him.

“You’re hired princess, I’ll see you Monday. And remember, discretion.” Roman said as he released your arm and stepped back into the elevator. You stood there, still buzzing from your orgasm as you watched the elevators doors close, you started to think ‘What the fuck is going to happen on Monday?’


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s your first day of work at the White Tower, you haven’t spoken to Roman since the incident in the elevator. You’re a bit nervous to see what he has in store for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Discretion Pt.1. I really enjoyed writing this and look forward to expanding on the relationship between Roman and the reader. Please let me know what you think

Your first day of official work at the White Tower, your interview was… interesting to say the least. But you weren’t sure what to expect on your first day from Roman. It’s 8:00am, Kim from HR has already given you stacks of paperwork to sign and complete, including an NDA. You couldn’t help but wonder if the last secretary left because of any indiscretions with Roman, the thought made you feel jealous and a little protective of him. You were quickly pulled from your thoughts when Roman stepped off the elevator and started making his way toward your desk. You couldn’t help but stare, the way he walked toward you, his eyes seemed to look through you, piercing you. When he finally reached your desk you could do nothing but stare up at him.

“When I come in I expect you to be waiting with my daily schedule, as well as an update on the company. Now, come into my office.” He said quickly and walked into his office, you stood to follow him. 

Once you were in his office he motioned for you to sit in one of the chairs across from his desk. Roman didn’t say a word as he got settled, turning his computer on and shifting things on his desk. The silence wasn’t an issue, the problem was the thoughts entering your mind about him, being bent over his desk fucked into oblivion, Roman’s hands all over your body, him kissing and licking every single inch. You could feel the growing wetness between your legs as you sat there daydreaming, you shifted in your seat, but the daydreams ended as soon as Roman spoke.

“Have you finished your paperwork?” He asked as he stared at you.

“Almost, I have a few more pages to sign Roman.” You replied.

“You’ll address me as Mr. Godfrey or Sir. Have you signed the NDA?” He voice was stern and precise.

“Yes, Rom- Sir.” You said, it was going to be an adjustment to addressing him formally.

“Good. I wanted to talk about our little…encounter in the elevator the other day. Anything that happens in this building while you work here will be covered by the NDA, including the elevator. From now on, I expect you to carry yourself professionally, in every aspect of your life.” Roman said, showing no emotion or hint of familiarity with you, as if you had no connection whatsoever.

“Yes Sir.” You looked down and fidgeted with your fingers.

“What happened in the elevator will not happen again, I was helping you relax and keep from having a full-blown panic attack, that’s it. Do you understand?” Roman looked at you, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes Sir.” Your response was cold, if this is how he wanted you then this is how you would be, exactly like him, no emotional connection.

“You can leave now.” He said, turning to work on his computer and not giving you a second glance.

You walked out of his office and back to your desk, you began to feel like he had just broken up with you, but you weren’t dating, nor had you had any relationship with him before. What the fuck is wrong with me? He only finger fucked me into an orgasm for God sakes. You thought to yourself. You had to get your mind off of all this, so you decided to start your first day off right, by finishing your paperwork and doing getting things organized. You needed to make some copies of a few things so you made your way to the copy room. You scanned placed the papers in the tray and pressed copy, a keypad popped up and asked for your PIN. What the fuck is my PIN? Just as you were about to walk back and ask Roman about your PIN another employee walked in.

“Hi, you must be Mr. Godfrey’s new secretary. I’m Mark, I work in accounting. How is your first day going?” He said as he started shredding some documents.

“Um Hello, it’s going alright, there’s a lot more to this job than I thought, but I’m getting the hang of it. Actually, could you help me? The copier isn’t working and keeps asking for a PIN?” You replied.

It felt odd meeting another employee, someone who was friendlier towards you than a certain someone. Mark was fairly handsome, he was tall, had dark hair, and very blue eyes. You started to wonder if there was a rule against dating co-workers or if it was free range here at the White Tower? Who would you even ask? Kim from HR? Maybe Roman? No, Mr. Cold Shoulder would probably just berate you for asking such a stupid question and tell you to focus on your work and not who you can and can’t fuck.

“Yeah, your PIN is your badge number, but yours may not be activated yet, you can use mine for now.” Mark began punching his number into the copier, you stood close, peering over his shoulder so you could see what his PIN was and how it worked.

As you stood almost flush against Mark’s back, you felt as though someone was watching you, you glanced over and saw Roman standing in the hallway, just staring at you and Mark. He looked angry, like seriously angry at you, but as far as you knew you hadn’t done anything. He continued standing there for a few moments, his eyes fixed on you.

“My office. Now.” Roman spoke suddenly, staring directly at you, making you and Mark both jump.

Roman turned and walked back to his office, you looked over at Mark and gave him a slight smile.

“Thanks for the help, looks like I’m needed elsewhere.” You picked up your papers and started towards Roman’s office.

Your heart began to pound, you didn’t know what to expect. Did you forget to do something, or did you do something wrong? You began to question what he could possibly be mad about. You pushed open the doors to Roman’s office, looking down at your feet, you stepped in and glanced around, but didn’t see Roman at his desk. Suddenly you were pushed against the wall, Roman’s hand gripped around your throat, he leaned in close to your face, staring intensely into your eyes.

“What were you doing with that little piss ant?” Roman’s voice was filled with anger.

“I-I was just asking for help. My PIN d-didn’t work.” You managed to squeak out, trembling with fear.

“And instead of going to HR you decided to press your body against his like a fucking slut to get some help?” Roman seethed with anger.

“I-It wasn’t l-like that. P-please don’t fire me, I promise I won’t do it again.” You said barely more than a whisper.

Roman looked as though he was processing your words for a moment, he released your throat and backed away from you. He ran his hands through his hair, he looked angry, but also confused as he started pacing. You were still backed against the wall, too afraid to move. You stood there for a while, Roman was pacing, not saying a word, until he came towards you again. Roman put his hands against the wall, your head resting between them, he moved in close to your face, never tearing his eyes away from yours.

It felt like hours had passed, Roman was staring into your eyes, you could feel the heat from his breath on your face, you looked down at his lips. They looked perfect, plump, you were tired of waiting around, you leaned up and kissed him tenderly. Roman was surprised and pulled back, he hesitated for a minute and then he crashed his lips into yours, kissing you with a hunger you hadn’t felt before. He pushed your body against the wall and brought his own flush against yours, he continued to kiss you hard, you felt like he was taking all the air from your lungs in just one kiss, you were left gasping for air when he finally pulled away. You stared at each other for a moment, both breathless. Roman took you by surprise when he wrapped one hand around your throat and used the other one to lift your skirt and pull your panties down. He shoved his fingers into your wet center and started to move them skillfully in and out. You gasped at the sudden intrusion but adjusted and began moaning, Roman moved forward, his mouth against your ear, his breathing was hurried as he continued to fuck you with his fingers.

“THIS is fucking MINE. YOU are fucking MINE.” He growled into your ear making you moan even louder.

“Do you understand?” He asked as his fingers continued their ministrations.

You didn’t say anything, the ability to speak had suddenly left your body. You were focused on the immense pleasure his fingers were giving you, sliding in and out of your soaked center, bringing you closer to your release. Suddenly Roman stilled his fingers, bringing you back into the reality around you.

“I asked you a fucking question, do you understand?” Roman asked, his hand squeezed your throat tighter, his other hand resting between your thighs, no longer moving.

You weren’t sure how to respond, he was so cold and distant to you earlier, he said this wouldn’t happen again, but here you are, his fingers deep inside you. What did it mean to be his? Is that something you wanted? The questions started to cloud your mind, but his new possessiveness over you only made you want him more. You couldn’t explain the feelings you had for Roman or even what they were but it didn’t matter. You didn’t care about the consequences, you just wanted him.

“Yes daddy” You said, in a low whine.

Your words were like a trigger to Roman, he immediately removed his fingers from you and release your throat, he quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his hard cock. He grabbed your panties, ripped them off you, and lifted your legs, you wrapped them around his waist pulling him closer to you. He put the tip of his cock at your entrance and slowly pushed into you, he kept going until his cock was buried deep inside your wet center. Roman stilled, giving you and himself time to adjust.

“Damn, you’re so fucking tight princess” Roman said through gritted teeth.

After a few moments Roman started to move, pulling his cock out and pushing it back in, at an agonizingly slow pace. He did this over and over, driving you crazy.

“P-please daddy… faster.” You panted, needing him to move more.

“Since you asked so sweetly” Roman said, before he started moving faster.

He pushed you hard against the wall as he picked up his pace, thrusting in and out of you, you were moaning louder than you wanted to but you couldn’t hold it back. Roman brought one hand to grip around your throat again as he continued thrusting into you, you felt as though he was going to break the wall, his strength was much greater than what you had thought. You could feel your release getting closer with each second. You closed your eyes as he continued thrusting into you, Roman grabbed your face.

“Open your eyes, look at me.” he demanded.

You opened your eyes immediately and stared into his, his gaze was intense and made your whole body feel weak, he moved his hand back to your throat, gripping it tight. You could feel your orgasm nearing as Roman fucked you against the wall of his office.

“You better not fucking come” Roman said through gritted teeth.

“P-please, let me c-come daddy” You whined as you held onto Roman’s shoulders.

“If you want to come you’ll need to beg better than that princess”

“F-fuck I need to come, p-please let me come daddy” You pleaded with him.

Roman continued fucking you with a ferocity you hadn’t experienced before, you grabbed the back of his hair pulling so hard you thought you might rip it out. Your release was getting closer, Roman hadn’t given you permission to come yet, but what would he do if you did it anyways? Was it worth the risk? You didn’t get the chance to find out as Roman soon found his release within you. He stilled for a moment and then eased out of you, moving back and placing your feet back on the floor. You stood there, watching as he tucked himself back in and buttoned his pants. You wanted to be careful with your next words of choice as not to make him mad, but he didn’t let you come and you could feel your wetness dripping between your thighs.

“What the fuck?” The words slipped out before you could stop them. Shit. Shit.

“What was that princess?” Roman cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow at you, you suddenly felt so small under his gaze.

“I-I didn’t mean to-”

“You get to come when I say you can. I own every single orgasm you have from now on. You’ll learn your place soon enough.” He snapped at you as he walked back to his desk and sat down.

You stood there for a few minutes, trying to collect yourself, your panties were gone so there was nothing to help soak up the wetness between your legs. Roman completely ignored you standing there, you were pouting inwardly, wanting, no, needing release. What could he really do to you if you came? He used you for his own pleasure and left you standing there.

An idea entered your head, it was either very bold or very stupid. You chose to go with bold. You walked over and sat in the chair across from Roman’s desk. Roman looked up at you and watched your movements. You spread your legs wide and pulled your skirt up where he could see your slick center. You moved your hand down to your clit and began lightly rubbing in a circular motion, you didn’t move your eyes from Roman’s as he watched. You continued touching yourself, Roman stood and slowly walked to the front of his desk and leaned against it, crossing his arms. You were getting closer and closer to coming as you rubbed your clit. Roman watched as you touched yourself, you could feel your orgasm nearing, you threw your head back, closed your eyes, and moaned loudly. Suddenly you felt your orgasm rip into you, waves of pleasure taking hold of your entire body as you came, your legs began to shake, and you moaned Roman’s name. You started to come down from your release, breathing heavily, you opened your eyes to see Roman’s gaze fixed on you still.

“Did it feel good Princess?” Roman asked in a low voice.

“Yes, very good daddy.” You replied, smiling.

Roman grabbed your arm and jerked you out of the chair, he bent you over his desk and pushed your skirt up, you felt the cold air on your bare ass as you tried to squirm out of his grasp.

“I told you I own every orgasm you have, you just came without my permission, therefore you just stole something from me. Do you think I tolerate stealing little girl?” He asked as his hand pressed down on your back keeping you in place.

“Answer me.” Roman said leaning down to your ear.

“No daddy” You whimpered, your heart pounding.

“Now I have to punish you little girl. Count.”

You didn’t have much time to work through what he meant by ‘count’ before you felt his large hand slam against your exposed skin making you lurch forward and cry out.

“Count.” He demanded again.

“O-one” you barely squeaked out.

Another hard smack landed against your ass.

“Two”

Roman rubbed your reddened skin lightly before pulling back and bringing another sharp smack squarely on your ass.

“T-Three” You mewled, tears pooling in your eyes.

Roman began to gently rub your warm skin for a few moments before he pulled your skirt down over your ass and helped stand you back up and turned you to face him. He gripped your chin between his thumb and forefinger and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on your lips.

“You took your punishment like a good girl, remember it next time you decide you want to act like a brat.” Roman said as he tucked your hair behind your ear.

“Yes daddy.” You said in a small voice.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had been working for Roman for a few weeks now, things were going well until he made a request of you, something that was not in the job description.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer, I want to expand on Roman and the reader’s relationship more and needed to move the story along. Let me know what you think.

The next few weeks went by in a blur of orgasms, work, and dealing with Roman’s ever-changing moods. He was sweet and tender one moment and then cold and distant the next, sometimes the changes happened so fast it made your head spin. You started to prepare for his moods in the morning, if he walked in a hurried pace and seemed deep in thought you wouldn’t speak to him until he acknowledged your presence. If he sauntered towards you with a devilish look in his eyes you knew you would most likely be leaving work that day without your panties and come dripping out of you. You weren’t sure of Roman’s feelings towards you, some days it seemed like he didn’t even like you. You knew he was possessive of you though and fired anyone who even so much as stood close to you. The accountant who helped you on your first day was fired, you had to beg Roman to hire him back. You were finally feeling settled at your job, even with all of Roman’s craziness.  
You were sitting at your desk when you heard the elevator doors open, Roman stepped out, but something was off, he looked sick, like he had the flu. He was pale, much more than usual, and looked like he hadn’t slept a wink. He rushed passed you without saying a word or even glancing towards you. A few hours passed before you heard Roman yell and a crashing sound coming from his office. You rushed in to see what happened, you opened the door, there was glass everywhere and Roman was standing running his hands through his hair.

“What happened?” You asked looking around at the glass.

“Nothing. Get out.” He snapped. You stared at him for a moment and turned to leave.

“Wait. I-I need your help.” Roman moved towards you.

“What can I do?” You were thrown off, he’s never asked for help before.

“I need something from you. You can say no.” For the first time since you’ve known him he seemed nervous.

“Tell me what it is, I’ll help if I can.” You were starting to get worried. 

Roman bent down and picked up a piece of glass from the floor, he nervously ran his thumb along the edge of it. He stepped towards you slowly, holding the glass between his fingers.

“This is going to sound weird, but I-I need to drink some of your blood.” He stuttered anxiously.

“What the fuck? Why?” Your brow furrowed in confusion.

“Look, I really don’t want to explain more than that right now, just know this is something I need. Are you going to help me or not?” His eyes were not piercing through you anymore, they were soft and pleading. 

You chewed on your cheek nervously, mulling over the choice you had to make. You wanted to help him, and even though this was a really fucking weird request, you knew you’d do anything Roman asked of you. 

“Alright. I’ll do it, but eventually you’ll have to tell me why.” You revealed your forearm to him.

Roman gently grabbed your hand and brought it up to his mouth. He placed a gentle kiss on your wrist. He moved further up your arm kissing every few inches, his lips were so soft against your skin, his eyes stayed pinned to yours. He reached the middle of your forearm and lazily licked at your skin, a small moan left your lips.

“This is going to hurt a little princess.” He whispered against your skin and placed another small kiss.

Roman brought the glass up to your arm and pierced your skin where his lips had just left, dragging it up making a deep slit, you winced in pain and tried to pull your arm back, but he had a firm grip on it, keeping you in place. Blood began gushing from your arm and Roman immediately latched his mouth onto the wound, sucking and licking tenderly. You started to think how fucking crazy this is, but you were also kind of turned on. Roman continued licking and sucking the blood as it dripped form your arm, his movements were no longer gentle, he started getting more aggressive and gripping your arm tighter.

“Roman… Roman please let go.” You tried to pull your arm from his grip, but he only held on tighter.

“Roman! Stop!” You were panicking now, worried he would continue to drain you.

Roman suddenly let go of your arm, his face covered in your blood, his eyes looked wild and his pupils were dilated. He handed you a handkerchief for your wound. He stared at you licking the rest of your blood from his lips. Abruptly he moved towards you, crashing his lips into yours, you gasped at the sudden intrusion of his tongue. You could taste your blood on his lips, metallic and mixed with his saliva, you should’ve been disgusted but you weren’t, not in the least bit.   
Roman started to walk you backwards until you felt the edge of his desk hit your thighs, he lifted you up with ease. You quickly undid his belt and his pants, you grabbed his cock, it was already completely hard. Roman pushed your skirt up and tore your panties from your body effortlessly. He guided his cock into your opening and pushed it in to the hilt. Roman stilled for a moment reveling in your tight wet center and letting you adjust to him before he started pounding into you. Roman gripped the back of your neck and pulled you impossibly close to him, leaving you no room to move and only absorb the waves of pleasure. Roman continued thrusting into you, building your orgasm closer and closer. Roman moved his hand down between your bodies and started rubbing his thumb gently over your clit making you moan out his name. Your orgasm was so close.   
“Come for me princess” Roman growled in your ear.

His words brought you to your release, your walls clenched around his cock, he slowed down slightly but continued pushing in and out of you as your rode out your orgasm. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through your body, you held onto Roman tightly as you started coming down from your release. Roman stopped moving but stayed deep inside you. 

“I want to feel you come again princess.” Roman whispered against your ear.

Roman started to rub circles around your clit again as he kissed and licked your neck, biting you every now and then. Your clit was still sensitive from your previous orgasm so Roman avoided direct contact and continued circling around it. You started to feel the familiar heat pooling in your stomach as he continued his ministrations. 

“Mmm daddy, p-please don’t stop.” You panted.

“Never, princess.” Roman said as he continued.

Roman’s cock was still buried deep in your center, but he didn’t move, he was still, softly rubbing your clit bringing you closer to your next orgasm. Roman pressed his soft lips to yours, gently kissing and licking you. You found your release, lazily, and started to come, your walls clenched around his cock, he started to move again. Roman began thrusting in and out of you as you continued through your orgasm. Roman pushed into you a few more times before he found his own release, pulsing inside you. He eased out of you, tucked himself back in his pants and zipped them up. You slid off the desk and pulled your skirt back down. Roman brought his hand up and started caressing your cheek softly. 

“Thank you so much princess, you don’t know how much you’ve done for me. Now go down to the lab and have Dr. Pryce stitch you up, I’ll call ahead and let him know you’re on your way.” He pressed a kiss against your temple.

You made your way down to the lab, thinking about everything that just happened. Were you crazy for letting him drink your blood? That was the first time he has ever been that gentle and sweet to you. In a short time, you had developed feelings for him, knowing he would never reciprocate and that this would all end horribly, but you couldn’t help it. As you walked you became very aware that you were missing your panties and still had Roman’s come inside you, the thought made you blush. 

You reached the lab and waited for Dr. Pryce, you hadn’t been down in this section before. You began to wonder what other places were in the building that you hadn’t been to yet and if you’d ever get the chance to explore more. 

“Hello, you must be Roman’s new secretary, we haven’t formally met, I’m Dr. Pryce.” He smiled slightly. 

“Now let’s see the damage.” He grabbed your hand and removed the handkerchief you had place over it.

“I can have you patched up and back to work shortly.” He moved to gather some supplies as you sat down. 

“So, how is our young CEO treating you?” He asked as he sterilized your arm.

“Good, it’s been… interesting working for him. I’m grateful for the opportunity, he’s been nothing but helpful to me.” You smiled politely.

“I can see why he chose you, very polite, and obedient to him in just a short amount of time.” He pierced your skin with the needle beginning to stitch your arm, you winced at the pain.

“How exactly did this happen? If you don’t mind me asking.” He glanced up at you between stitches.

“I um, I was um…” You stuttered, Roman never told you what to say had happened.

“Did Roman do this?” He stopped stitching your arm and stared at you.

“What? No, of course not, why would he-” You were not great at lying but hoped you could trick Dr. Pryce into believing you.

Dr. Pryce looked back down and finished stitching up your arm. He began cleaning up the supplies, you were surprised by how neat and even the stitches were. 

“Just a word of advice, be careful with Roman.” He said as you stood to leave. 

“Thanks.” You gave him a weak smile and made your way back to your desk. 

Over the next few days Roman was in a much better mood, he no longer looked sick and pale. He also had more energy, which is normally a good thing, but it also meant he was spending a lot more time inside you and it was taking a toll on your body. You had bruises on your thighs, bite marks along your shoulders and neck, and small cuts on your skin where Roman would cut you and lick the blood. It had become normal for him to drink from you almost every time you had sex, which was pretty much every day, a few times each day. You started feeling really exhausted over time and felt like Roman only kept you around for your blood now and he still hasn’t explained anything to you. 

One morning Roman arrived, in a good mood, he stopped by your desk and leaned in to kiss you, you pulled back from him. 

“Hey, what’s wrong princess?” He asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

“We need to discuss this, whatever the fuck this is.” You motioned between the two of you.

“Alright, let’s go into my office.” He stepped over to his door and held it open for you. 

You walked in and sat down in a chair across from his desk, Roman stood leaning against the desk in front of you. 

“Okay princess, what do you want to talk about?” He asked staring down at you. 

“First, you must stop being so abusive to my body, I can’t keep hiding all the bruises and cuts. Second, stop ripping my panties, I only have so many pairs. Third, what is with the blood drinking?” You said hoping he’d take you seriously. 

“I’m sorry about marring your perfect skin, I get carried away. As for the panties, you could just stop wearing them or I can pay you for every pair I ruin.” He grinned and moved to caress your cheek.

You knew he was trying to distract you from the third question, but you weren’t giving up so easily. You grabbed his hand and pushed it away from you.

“Okay princess, I know I need to explain some things but first I need to know that what I tell you is completely between us, anything I say does not leave this room. Understand?” His look changed to a more serious one.

“I haven’t told anyone anything thus far.” You were starting to worry about what he was going to say.

“I have a genetic mutation, it makes me crave blood. If I don’t drink any for a while, then I start to get sick and weak.” He ran his hand through his hair and continued staring at you.

“I’ve never heard of that, what’s it called?” 

“I’m considered an Upir. I tried to keep from drinking blood, but as you saw I get really sick without it. Are you keeping up so far?” He was staring at you, looking for any sign that you were about to run away after hearing this.

“I think I understand a little better now, it helps to have an explanation. So, is this something you’ll have the rest of your life?” 

“Yes and no, Dr. Pryce is working on finding a cure, but for now I will have to continue drinking blood.” He relaxed against his desk a little.

This was a lot to process and take in, but you cared for Roman and it’s not like he has hurt you, yet. You had a million other questions but could see it was hard enough for him to open up this much, so you didn’t want to press any further.

“Can we at least set up a few off days for the cutting though? It’s getting hard to explain to my parents how I’m getting cut at work so often.” You were hoping he’d back off a bit, you needed some rest.

Roman stood silent for a few minutes, he was in awe of how well you were taking all of this and how calm you were, he half expected you to run out of the building, like the last secretary when he asked to drink her blood. You were different though, more accepting of him and all of his issues. He pushed himself off the edge of the desk and leaned over you, looking into your eyes he brushed his thumb across your bottom lip. He moved forward and pressed his lips against yours, kissing you gently, he pulled back and left you wanting more.

“I’ll slow down princess, and as for explaining the cuts to your parents, why don’t you come stay with me? I have the room.” 

You sat silently, not believing what you just heard him say. You didn’t think he even cared about you at all. Maybe since he had been using you as a human Capri Sun he was feeling bad? What would living with Roman even be like? You literally didn’t have the words to reply to him. You sat staring at him, your mouth hanging open a bit.

“Jesus, you’re speechless about this but when I tell you I need to drink human blood to survive you’re not even phased?” He snapped you out of your overwhelming thoughts.

“I-I mean if you’re sure you’re okay with it.” You managed to stutter out, still in disbelief.

“Good, after work go pack your things and I’ll see you at home.”

Roman returned to his computer to answer some emails as you went back to your desk to finish up the day, still in disbelief you would be spending the night with Roman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You moved in with Roman, you started to get used to being around each other and developed a routine. The sex was constant and amazing, one night Roman took it to a new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter shows a softer side to Roman, it also includes period sex, so if you aren't into it then please don't read it.

You arrived at Roman’s house, it was more modern than you expected, and huge, way too big for one person. You couldn’t believe you were going to move in with your boss, with Roman. Maybe you should just leave? Thoughts clouded your mind, but your body continued to move. Too late now, you were standing at the front door with your bags in hand, your heart pounded when you rang the doorbell.

Roman came to the door, looking more relaxed than he does at work, holding a drink in his hand “come in.” He moved out of the doorway motioning for you to enter.  
The house was very elegant inside, you walked around checking it out, it was beautiful, way better than your parent’s house.

“Your room is here, it should have everything you need, and you have your own bathroom.” He pointed to the door at the bottom of the stairs.

“Are you sure about this? I mean, isn’t there something about mixing business with pleasure?” You were hesitant about this arrangement.

“You need a place to stay and I have room, let’s not make it more complicated than that.” He took a sip of his drink.

“It is more complicated than that though, I’m your secretary and your food source, and now your roommate.” You sat your stuff down next to the bed.

Roman took a deep breath before striding over to you, “You’re right, maybe I should just fire you and keep you here for my own sick and depraved pleasure?” His eyes grew dark as he glared down at you, his fingers lightly touching your shoulder.

“T-that’s not… I-I didn’t mean…” Your voice was shaky, you could never tell if he was joking or not, he could sense your trepidation.

“I’d have to hire a new secretary and you’re already trained, that would just be more work for me, so maybe not.” He moved in closer, twirling his fingers in your hair. 

You felt a familiar heat pooling between your thighs, his closeness made your pulse quicken, you knew this conversation was over. You were here so you might as well make the best of it, you leaned forward, pressing your body to his, he tensed slightly at the sudden contact.

“So, what would you like to do on your first night here sweetheart?”

You didn’t say anything, instead you immediately dropped to your knees and started undoing his belt. You pulled his cock free, he was already hard, you lightly kissed the tip, looking up at Roman as you did. You gripped his length with one hand as you ran your tongue from the base up to the tip. You teased him like this a few more times, running your tongue and lips around his cock but never putting into your mouth, until he was panting. Finally, you lined the tip of his cock up with your mouth, slowly sinking down onto it. 

Roman breathed sharply at the feeling, “F-fuck, princess.”

You swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock before pushing it in further, reaching the back of your throat. You coated his cock in your saliva and used your hand to move up and down his length. Roman placed one hand on the back of your head, coaxing you further down again, you continued looking up at him, never breaking eye contact. You continued to work his cock, bringing him closer to his release. 

“I’m going to come, you better swallow every drop princess.” He said through gritted teeth.

You pushed your mouth down again, feeling his cock hit the back of your throat, making you choke slightly, you started to move faster, bringing him in and out of your mouth, pumping your hand up and down his length quickly. His cock pulsated as he came in your mouth, you held him there, swallowing every drop like he said, you then licked his cock clean making sure you didn’t miss anything.

“Such a good girl now let’s get you undressed.” Roman smiled as he patted your head.

That night was spent fucking on every surface in the house, your body was so exhausted and worn out, when you finally got to sleep you slept for about 12 hours. 

Over the next 2 weeks you developed a routine, you’d wake up and eat breakfast, then Roman would feed on you for his breakfast. You decided it would be best if you drove to work separately, to avoid any rumors. When you got home you would usually eat dinner and relax until it was time for bed, then Roman would fuck you for hours until you passed out from exhaustion. You spent so much time with Roman and got to know a little about him, he was still pretty secretive with things. Since you moved in with him, his assaults at work had slowed down some, but there were some days where he’d fuck you all day at work and then come home and do the same, his sexual appetite was insatiable, not that you were complaining, it was the best sex you’d ever had, but it was taking a toll on your body.

It was a Saturday night and Roman had left to run some errands, of course being as vague as possible when he left. You were glad he was gone, you started your period that morning and felt like complete shit, your cramps were ripping through your body and you felt achy all over. You sat on the couch, curled up with a blanket and watched tv. Roman had been gone for a few hours and finally returned. He walked in, looking over at you.

“What’s wrong with you? You don’t look good.” He remarked.

You rolled your eyes at his remark, “Well thanks. I just don’t feel good, it’s… that time of the month. I won’t tell you any of the gory details but I’m in pain and none of the medicine I’ve taken is helping.” 

Roman stood next to the couch, glaring at you, he breathed in a deep breath as if he was trying to smell you, his eyes grew dark as he walked over to you, kneeling in the floor between your legs. He took the blanket from you, tossing it to the side.

“Hey…” You protested.

“Hush.” He grabbed your pants and started to pull them down.

“Roman stop, didn’t you hear what I just said? I’m not in the mood.” You grabbed his hands, trying to push him away.

“Don’t care.” He responded, not even looking at you, he continued to pull your pants and panties down your legs, discarding them with the blanket.

You tried to close your legs, but he wouldn’t let you, he grabbed your knees and forced you open, he took another deep breath in through his nose, staring at your center, his body shuddered. Roman reached up and grabbed the string from your tampon, easing it out of you and tossing it to the floor. You immediately covered your eyes, you couldn’t watch, it was too much, you knew he was fucked up, but this?

“Watch me.” He demanded, you moved your hands and looked down at him.

“Roman please, I’m in too much pain to have sex right now.” You pleaded.

“I’m going to make you feel better.”

Before you could say another word Roman dove into your center, licking and sucking, the sensation was too much, you were too sensitive, and his touch lit your entire body on fire. Roman ran his tongue up from your center, hovering over your sensitive clit, licking circles around it making you moan, you threw your head back. 

“R-Roman… please.” You weren’t sure if you wanted him to stop or keep going, but it felt amazing.

You hadn’t looked down at him yet, not wanting to look, but curiosity got the best of you, you glanced down at him, his face was covered in your blood, but he didn’t seem to care, he just kept lapping at your center. You knew this was wrong and you should’ve been disgusted, but the way he looked was so fucking sexy, it’s like he was drunk on your blood and you loved every second of it. Your body tensed as your orgasm slammed into you, Roman never slowed down or relented as you came, he continued to lick the mix of blood and come from your center. He forced your legs open wider, giving him better access to you, he focused his mouth on your over sensitive clit and inserted two fingers into your opening. You could feel another orgasm building as he continued his ministrations. 

“R-Roman… don’t stop.” You panted. 

Roman pressed his tongue into your clit harder, pushing his fingers deeper inside you, pulling another orgasm from your body. You were spent, and breathless when he eased his fingers from you and sat back. Roman grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the table, pulling one from the pack, he lit one.

“Feel better?” He asked as he took a long drag.

“Yes, much, but you made kind of a mess.” You looked down at the blood smeared over your thighs and the couch.

“Yeah, I’ll run you a bath.” Roman stood, grabbing the pile of discarded clothing and tossing it into the laundry room. 

You walked up stairs to the master bath, to find Roman, he had the water running and the tub filling up. 

“Arms.” He grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head, dropping it to the floor. 

Roman held your hand as he helped you get into the bathtub; the warm water enveloped your body as you sunk down, you let out a sigh at the feeling. You thought he would leave you to it, but he stayed, kneeling beside the tub he grabbed a washrag and began gently washing you, he started between your legs, wiping the blood from your thighs, and continued washing you. This was not a side of Roman you were used to, he was tender and sweet, caring for you. You looked down and the water had turned a slight pink color from the blood, you moved to get out but Roman placed a hand on your shoulder, forcing you to stay. 

“The water’s dirty, I should get out.” You tried to protest.

“I want to join you. A little blood never hurt anyone.” He stood and started to remove his clothing.

You sat up as he eased in behind you, once he was seated he grabbed your waist and pulled your body back to him. You rested your head against his chest, closing your eyes, Roman leaned down and moved the hair off your neck before placing soft kisses behind your ear. He wrapped his arms around your body and you stayed like that for a while, just resting against him. You must have fallen asleep for a few minutes because you felt Roman moving, the water had gotten cold. He stepped out of the bath and brought back a big fluffy towel. 

Your body was shivering when you got out of the water, he wrapped you up and helped dry your body off. He grabbed the towel around your body and pulled you into his bedroom. He handed you one of his shirts and helped you put it on. You started to head to your room downstairs, but he stopped you.

“Where are you going?” 

“I was just going to my room.” You made another step towards the door.

“Stay here tonight.” Roman walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back for you.

The only time you’d slept in his bed was after you passed out from sex. You climbed into the bed and laid down. Roman went to the other side and got in behind you. He grabbed you and pulled you back against him, holding onto you for the rest of the night as you slept together.


End file.
